Shades of Blue
by Japyra
Summary: They were black and white, ying and yang. She watched as it seemed impossible for them to coexist. But perhaps a little color can bring them together again.


Hey! This is my first Trinity Blood ficlet, I just watched the anime. BTW, the anime spells 'a vampire that feeds of vampire' as Crusnik, but I've seen it spelled with a 'K'... someone help. Oh, and hopefully you'll all enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shades of Blue_

From Trinity Blood

Written by midnightdragoness

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Abel... promise me..."_

_"Lillith, stop talking! You're going to be f—"_

_"That you'll protect them. They are... so defenseless... so... fragile."_

_"Who?" _

_"...Humans, Abel... protect the... humans."_

_ ... "I promise. No matter what is takes, I'll protect them." _

She watched him, from beyond. It was good that he had become part of the Church, at least he could understand where she went. Or at least, where she should have gone.

Lillith was a name, and it should have died with her long ago. She should have been called other things now, like whispers and rain. Lillith should have been gone. But the once beautiful woman had kept her bleeding soul intact, her memories, her _self._ As a red-haired spirit, she dwelt somewhere between the mortal world and beyond. She wouldn't leave them.

Lillith had been the closest thing the three Crusnik had to a mother. She would not abandon them; and yet she could not be with them. So she watched, and soon her voice became whispered regrets, and tears fell into the pattern of rain.

_My dear Abel, what have I done?_

The silver-haired, second child had been broken by her death. His soul was no longer the resentful rebel, but rather a guilt-ridden loner. Every laugh was not forced, but rather in place of tears. He had forgotten how to cry. So the priest smiled and bled, for the sake of humans... for the sake of her.

_Cain, forgive me._

The first Crusnik had been optimistic, distant. In the end, it had been he who killed her in order to attain the full power of his bloodline. But Lillith could not hate Cain. His melancholic smile, she had known it was false. Her eyes had peered into his hurt, watching it shred his heart into tiny, irrepairable pieces. And then they had turned away, back toward the more troublesome brother. In their tale, it had been her golden eyes that caused the jealousy.

_You two are so different. Can you co-exist, ever?_

As their mother, Lillith wanted to believe her two adoptive children could one day live together. But their souls were so separate—dark and light. It seemed as though some eternal battle had taken them into a game, cruel and unfair. For so many years, the dead woman had searched for a similarity in the two; some common bond that could grant them life.

Far back down in the living, two shapes, one of a dark silhouette and one of blinding purity, launched into the air at each other. Moments before Cain and Abel touched, their faces illuminated by energy. The contrast of shadow and light bleached their skin and whitened their hair, sculpting strong lines around their facial bones. It was only a breathe, a final beat of the sky in a passing thought. But she saw it.

Two blue eyes.

One a shade of ice—frozen, dangerous, untouched.

The other a shade of sea—haunting, mysterious, deep.

And as long as there is water there is ice. It only takes a little cold air to make them see.

And now her ethereal eyes turned and a bodiless smile captured her face. There was another flame-haired creature, running with a violet-eyed vampire child. Then there was a finely dressed brunette, suddenly looking worried behind his smirk.

And a small, black-haired girl with such aged eyes right in between them.

Cold air was coming to both shades of blue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**See the Submit Review and the Go button? They are long-lost lovers, please reunite them.**


End file.
